100 Theme Challenge
by KeydaV
Summary: Variation 1 of the 100 theme challenge on Deviantart. mostly probably gonna be Tabby
1. Theme 1 Introduction

**A/n: hey this is Keyda. All the characters in this story are not mine.**

**This is Tabby (TonyxAbby) from NCIS.**

**Theme #1-Introduction**

* * *

He would always remember how they first met. He could remember his reaction to her…well, everything. Her hair, her clothes, her make-up, and even her jewelry. Everything about her was so very strange and…exotic. She was unlike anyone, or anything, he had ever seen before. Her personality was completely her own. She was her own person. Not even the word goth could accurately describe her.

She was definitely, hands-down, the smartest woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Whenever she started talking about all the scientific things that she did down in her lab, or she started to explain how she came to a conclusion using some scientific formula, his head would just start spinning, which was always proof that she was much smarter than he was.

When they actually met each other for the first time, things were a tad awkward. Neither of them quite knew what to say to each other, even with each of their outgoing personalities. There was an awkward handshake and a small exchange of words, but it took awhile for them to warm up to each other, but once they had, they became friends that no one could tear apart. It was a relationship that neither of them quite expected.

If neither of them expected to be such close friends, he definitely didn't expect to become so…_interested _in her. It was just as unexpected that she would reciprocate his feelings. Admittedly, it took them awhile to accept these feelings, let alone admit them to each other. Once they had, however, they started to see each other, secretly, of course, not wanting Gibbs to find out. It was more for his safety than for hers, considering how overprotective Gibbs was of her. He was practically her father. They both knew that they had to keep it a secret, if they wanted him alive to continue the relationship.

They only decided to tell Gibbs when they both knew that things were getting serious. When he found out, of course, he was upset, but after seeing that they were serious, seeing that he would protect his 'daughter', he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them.

So, after everything, they were together, openly and honestly. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, even Palmer knew. Yes, Ziva also knew, though it seemed like when she heard she might have been slightly disappointed. Tony tried not to think about what that meant too much as he walked into Abby's living room, with a pint of ice cream and two spoons, and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted him.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "What're we watching tonight?"

"I thought, maybe, for once we could watch something other than one your 'classics'," she smirked at him.

"Mkay…," he replied, warily.

"Ready?" she smiled when he nodded. "I got…_The Proposal_!"

Tony gave her a disbelieving look, but knowing Abby's persistence, didn't push it. She lifted the remote up and turned on the DVD player. She snuggled into his side and he draped his arm around her.

Yes, neither of them had ever expected this relationship, especially not out of the awkward introduction that had started it all.


	2. Theme 2 Love

**A/n: Don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story.**

**Pairing: Tabby (TonyxAbby)-NCIS**

**Theme #2-Love  
**

* * *

Did he love her? Well, that was a difficult question. They'd been together for a few months, but it had been going well. He knew she loved him because she always told him, but she also always told that to McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Gibbs, and even Palmer. He knew that she did love them all, but he hoped that she loved him in a different way.

He thought he loved her; actually, he was pretty sure. He had only ever felt this way about one other woman, Jeanne, and he knew that that was love. On the other hand, that relationship didn't turn out so well. True, he was an undercover agent, and had pretty much lied about his entire identity since they first met, but still. He _had_ actually fallen for her.

But at the same time, he knew that this was completely different. Somehow, this relationship felt much more…._honest_. Considering she knew who he truly was and had known him for eight years he could understand where that feeling came from. In the end, he found that it felt much better to be with someone who knew the real him. Someone smart, funny, and maybe a little crazy. Someone like Abby.

She was everything he needed. Everything he wanted. Best of all, she was **his**.

Yes, he knew the answer to the question. As she cuddled up to his side, he couldn't keep the feelings he felt inside him any longer. So, he squeezed her to himself, and looked down into those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"I love you."


	3. Theme 5 Seeking Solace

**A/n: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**Pairing: Tabby**

**Theme #5-Seeking Solace**

* * *

She didn't know what she was going to do when Kate died. Her best friend. Kate was her best friend. Now, her best friend was gone forever. She was never coming back and there was nothing Abby could do about it.

She sat in her lab, staring at the picture Kate had drawn of her. Her hair was actually down, and she hadn't even bothered to put on makeup. She just sat there, her head in her hands, no idea what to do next. In her mind, Kate spoke to her again, joking around with her as she always used to do.

"Abby."

She turned around to see Tony standing just inside the door.

"Hey, Tony."

He gave her a worried look. "You okay?"

"I will be, as soon as I tie up my pigtails."She finished putting her hair in the pony tail holders. "There." She turned her chair toward him. "What can I do for you?"She asked, but he just kept staring at her. "What?"

"You're weirder than Gibbs."

Abby gave him a look, "How so?"

"He's being nice."

"Gibbs is always nice."

"To you and Ducky, maybe. Me…he growls at and smacks on the head."

She got up and walked toward Tony."Which makes you feel wanted."

"Yeah."

"What do you got for me?"

He slowly pulled out the evidence bag with the rounds. "308 casings from Ari's sniper's nest."

"You would have to give me the most popular caliber in the world." She took the bag from him.

"Well, hey, I just found 'em. Can you tell what weapon he used?"

"A 308?" She looked at him as if he asked a blatant, obvious question.

"What model 308?"

"You don't know?"

"Would I be asking?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?"

"Because you're the firearms expert."

"That I am." She grabbed latex gloves from the box and put them on. "And when I'm done, I will tell you the propellant, the primer, the percentage of nickel and copper in the brass, whether or not all three rounds were fired from the same weapon, which you assume, but I can prove or disprove." She started walking around to turn on all her computers. "I will tell you who manufactured the ammo, the batch number, and, perhaps, where it was sold. I will also, with some degree of accuracy, tell you if it was fired from a lever action, a bolt action, a semi- automatic or an automatic weapon." She started walking toward him again. "However, there is no way in hell I can tell you which of the 87 different 308 models fired those rounds." She stopped so she was standing next to only a couple feet away.

"The rounds are La Pua." He messed with the bag a little.

"What?" she asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"La Pua made the ammo. Logo's on the right."

She reached in to give him a hug and held onto him tightly. "Tony, I'm gonna miss her."

He held her just as tight. "Me too."

In the end, Tony needed the hug just as much as Abby did. He'd been keeping his feelings bottled up, not talking to anybody about it. They each looked for solace in each other's arms, and found much more than just comfort.


	4. Theme 50 Breaking the Rules

**A/n: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story**

**Pairing: Tabby(TonyxAbby)-NCIS**

**Theme #50-Breaking the Rules  
**

* * *

Gibbs always said that he had his rules for a reason. Not that he ever exactly said what those reasons were, but he always enforced those rules, no matter what.

Now, Tony had never really been one for following rules. Never followed his parents' rules, always got in trouble at school, and he sometimes broke one of Gibbs' rules. Luckily, his rules were a lot easier to follow. Like rule #3: always wear gloves at a crime scene. Now he always made sure to have a few pairs of latex gloves with him when they went anywhere. Or rule #9: never go anywhere without a knife. He always always had one on him now. The only rules he had ever had trouble with were rule #26 (never apologize-it's a sign of weakness) when he had first started, and, now, rule #12 (never date a coworker).

Technically, they hadn't actually started dating, yet, and it was all because of that stupid rule #12. They were both pretty worried about what would happen if they officially started dating. They both knew that they liked each other. It was all just a matter of time until they decided to just go with their feelings and break the rule.

It's a good thing Abby didn't mind breaking rules either.


End file.
